1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-sensing chip package module, and particularly relates to an image-sensing chip package module for reducing its whole thickness.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advantage of CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) is low power consumption and small size, so that the CMOS image-sensing chip package module can integrate into some special portable electronic device with small size such as mobile phone and notebook.
Referring to FIG. 1A, the prior art provides a first type of an image-sensing chip package module includes: a substrate board 80, a CMOS image-sensing chip 81, a support 82 and a transparent glass 83. The CMOS image-sensing chip 81 is electrically connected to the substrate board 80 via a plurality of lead wires W by a wire-bonding method. The support 82 supports the transparent glass 83 up by a predetermined height. Hence, external light signals S pass through the transparent glass 83 to project onto the CMOS image-sensing chip 81.
Referring to FIG. 1B, the prior art provides a second type of an image-sensing chip package module includes: a substrate board 90, a CMOS image-sensing chip 91 and a transparent glass 92. The CMOS image-sensing chip 91 is electrically disposed on the substrate board 90. The transparent glass 92 has a transparent body 920, a support 921 for supporting the transparent body 920 up by a predetermined height and positioning the transparent body 920 on the substrate board 90, and a light-condensing lens 922 disposed over the CMOS image-sensing chip 91. Hence, external light signals S pass through the light-condensing lens 922 of the transparent glass 92 to project onto the CMOS image-sensing chip 91.
However, the image-sensing chip package module of the prior art has some defects, such as large thickness and complex manufacturing process.
Hence, it is very important for designer to design a CMOS image-sensing chip package module of small thickness in order to integrate into a portable electronic device of small thickness according to different market requirements.